


Just Say Yes

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens exist but not superheroes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hitman!Thanos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony's having a rough day and vents to certain Titan. A titan that's hired to kill but Tony doesn't know that...





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> You know if I REALLY wanted go all out with modern AU and no aliens you just have picture Thanos actor lol

_Fucking Rogers_!

Tony winced putting the bag of ice on his bruised right eye.  _I didn't even do anything! _ " Rough day?" Tony looked to his right seeing tall purple man sitting next to him at the bar. " I been through worst but yeah." Tony replies in annoyance and picks up his shot of whiskey.

" Hey bartender grab me the whole bottle will ya? The expensive one too.

"  You got it Mr.Stark. And what about you?"

" I'll have what's he's having."

" We can share if you want eh...."

" Thanos."

" Well nice meet you I'm Tony Stark, but you already knew that."

One and half way through whiskey bottle the two were giggling mess. Tony didn't even feel his eye hurting anymore plus he made a new friend, an alien friend.  He didn't know much about Thanos other than he's from Titan and he owns a farm outside New York. The titan wasn't talkative only because he preferred hearing Tony speak instead. Soon Tony began venting about  **everything** even about Steve Rogers. " The bastard is younger than me yet my father treats him like the son he WISHED he had." Tony spat slamming the shot glass on the counter. " So why did he hit you?" Thanos asked swinging his drink around in the glass meekly. " Because I told the  **truth** about my father. And shit he's done!" Tony pointed at his eye showing the aftermath. " Fucking goodie two shoes."

Placing two hundred dollar bills on the bar, Tony got up and drunkenly heading towards the door. Opening the door, Tony almost fell luckily large hands caught him before his face could look even worse. " Thanks." Tony slurred trying feel for his keys in his pocket. " Tony driving isn't a wise decision...." Tony pouted giving up on his search. " Well what do you suggest I crash a hotel for the night?" Thanos gave his drunken friend a blank stare. " Fine hotel it is....mind carrying me there?" It took about 15 minutes walking to nearest hotel that Tony didn't have worry about complaining the next morning. Whole time Thanos gave him a piggy back ride all the way to his room before placing him on his bed. " It was nice meeting you Tony-"  Thanos shirt was tugged before he could walk away. 

" Stay with me, please?"

".....Sure Tony."

 Tony hummed in the titans chest as sleeping slowly took over him. " I hate Steve so much. He thinks he's so perfect and everything he does is  _okay_." Thanos petted Tony's head in agreement liking the gesture very much. " Surprise someone like that hasn't been ridden from this world." Tony chuckled, " Agree with you on that. Hey why don't you kill him big guy?" Tony giggled into Thanos' chest.  It was the alcohol taking over.  _That's crazy talk Stark, like anyone ever_ -

" **Is that what you want?"**

Tony wasn't laughing anymore he looked up seeing a very serious and  _dangerous_ look on the titan's face.  _Man I must be really shit faced..._ Tony shrugged it off assuming it was dark humor among friends. " Sure kill him, make it look like an accident even.  Long as nobody thinks I did it of course."  Another laughed escaped Tony's mouth, the laugh quickly turned into a yawn. " **If you're sure say yes..."** Tony yawned again getting underneath facing away from Thanos. " Yeah sure...night big guy..." Tony fell asleep not even aware of what he just done.

"  **That's all I needed to hear..."**

* * *

" Well sir, I'm sure Tony ran off to some bar or nightclub. God he must hate me even more after what I did."

" The hell with what he thinks, I atta thank you putting some sense into him."

" S-sir he's your son! I-"

" Doesn't matter Steve, now if you don't find him in next hour forget about it and come back home. Got it?"

" Understood si-"

" And enough with that sir stick."

" Sorry....understood, dad."

Steve hung up the phone sighing as he stopped at the red light.  Tony was few years older than him but Steve felt like they were brothers.  _Like he enjoy that._ Steve shook his head when the light turned green. Howard was.... _cold_ sure but he wasn't heartless.  _God Tony!_   Howard was a good man deep down if he neglected it was for a reason right?  _No no Tony is just being silly as per usual....he'll come around. And when I find him I'll say sorry-_ Steve saw bright flash and slammed on his breaks as tires burned across the road. 

Last thing Steve Rogers heard was loud crash.

* * *

 

Tony woke up with a headache as he cursed to himself. " Morning Tony." Looking up there was a purple man sitting in hotel chair watching tv.  _Who the f-_ " You drank a lot last night so I doubt you recall much." The man nodded his head at the bed, Tony spotted few muffins, warm coffee, and two painkiller pills. 

" W-who are you again?"

" Thanos. We meet at the bar last night, you wanted me stay with you for the night."

_Oh yeah._

Tony shrugged his shoulders reaching for blueberry muffin. " Hey Thanos did we fuck last night?"  Thanos chuckled as he picked up the remote. " No we didn't, even if you asked I still say no, being drunk and all."  _What a gentleman._ " Did we cuddle at least?" Thanos winked at him as he flipped through the channel making Tony blush.

" Breaking news, last night around 3am a devastating car crash was found. The victim was Steven Grant Rogers who unfortunately die from the crash."

Tony felt his heart sink hearing the statement. It had to be another Steve he wondered. " Steve Rogers was in the army and very close to the Stark family. As of now Howard Stark has no comment on the matter. Police are still investigating the cause of the accident."  _Oh god he is dead...._ Tony got out of bed rushing to bathroom to puke. His throat and stomach burned, Tony know Steve for years they hated the guy but he never thought-" _Surprise someone like that hasn't been ridden from this world. "_ Tony puked again remembering those words. " _Hey why don't you kill him big guy?"_ Wiping his mouth, Tony stood seeing Thanos standing by the doorway. " Everything alright?" Tony shook his head pushing the titan out the way he pushed thinking about those words again.

" Did.....did you kill Steve?"

Tony turned around looking at Thanos in the eyes. He gulped seeing the truth, taking few steps back the titan approach, " I didn't-god fucking damn it you should've have done that!" Tony clutched his chest feeling his heart beating fast. This wasn't good for his heart it was too much! " You said yes." Tony threw a pillow at the titan in anger, " I WAS FUCKING DRUNK YOU IDIOT!"  _Shit shit shit! He's going to blame me I know it! I'm fucked! GOD DAMN IT!_   Arms wrapped around Tony's small body trying to calm him down. " Deep breaths Tony." Tony shook his head, his mind was spinning to fast, his heart burst out his chest any minute he wanted to puke again. 

" If...if I said no would you still killed him?"

" No I wouldn't."

"  Why do it then? We barely know each other."

" I like you Tony,  hearing your confession...well I felt same pain as you."

Tony removed himself to sit on the bed giving a deep sigh. " Nobody saw you right?" Thanos nodded and Tony gave sad smile. " I should go-" A hand rested on Tony's shoulder, " You should stay, just a little longer." Tony smiled as he reached into his pocket already see the many miss calls and texts from his dad. He turned it off shoving it back into his pocket. He scooted close to Thanos with caution.  _He killed for me._

" Sure big guy."

* * *

 

" How the f-I don't even- ALL MY HARD WORK IS GONE! My greatest project is now dead a broken corpse.  Tony was suppose to be dead not him! At least tell me if Tony is dead or not. Thanos are you listening to me?!"

Thanos stared blankly at Howard from across the room. " No he's not." Was all the titan said, he laughed on inside seeing Howard's beet red fury take over his face. Howard paid Thanos to kill his one and **only** son. All for what, because some army brat meet the some rich guys fantasy standards? The titan was going to kill him but he couldn't, maybe it was pity or curiosity. It didn't matter, Thanos fell in love with the young billionaire. Tony belonged to  **him** now and Thanos be damned if he let Howard Stark try hurt his Tony again.

" Listen I paid you good money alright! I expect better from hired hitman from fucking dirty mo-"

Howard faced slammed into his desk breaking it in half. The man huffed tasting and smelling cooper around him. "  **Now listen closely, Stark**.  **Because I will only say this once."** Howard body shook as he was lifted into the air, he flinched as large hand grabbed his aching face.

**" If you wish to live out your remaining life, you'll NEVER harm Tony ever again. In fact, you're going to make sure all accounts are in his name.Business too along with an apology do you understand?"**

Howard weakly nodded as he coughed out some blood. His body feel on the floor with a loud thump as Thanos heading towards the door.

" **Oh and don't even try contacting the authorities and pin this on me. I have all of how conversations recorded including your recent rant.  Have a nice day Stark."**

**Author's Note:**

> So assume Tony is near his 20s/early 30s ( a young robert downey Jr) and young Steve Rogers.  
> Howard loved Steve more and wanted Steve to be next line for the business. He hires Thanos to kill Tony...didn't go according to plan now did it?
> 
> All feedback is welcomed and let me know what you think ^-^


End file.
